


A little poorly

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kim Seungmin, Age Play Caregiver Seo Changbin, Age Play Little Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headaches, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Seungmin is a Good Friend, Little Space, M/M, Medication, Sad, Sickfic, Soft Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: When Felix wakes up in the middle of the night with the biggest headache ever, Changbin and Seungmin are quick to comfort and take care of him.Basically just some soft sickfic.Little/s: FelixCaregiver/s: Changbin and Seungmin
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Kudos: 70





	A little poorly

It was dark. It was quiet. It was 1 in the morning. 

Felix had awoken around that time with a splitting headache that was bound to continue all through the night, he groaned stuffing his head into the pillow with a low whine of discomfort. The pillow was too hot, he'd filliped it around too many times for it to be effective and that was saying something since it was December, it should have been cold not this overwhelming feeling of heat. 

He stumbled into the bathroom looking for the tablets but only found an empty packet, of course, it was empty. With a few thought's flying around his mind, he decided just to go back to sleep and hopefully it'd be gone by the next time he wakes up. All in all, it was a reasonable plan but once again, not an effective one. 

It was 3 in the morning when he next awoke, with just around 2 more hours of sleep, he felt worse and god forbid he felt like actual and literal shit. Silver strands of his hair were plastered to his overheated forehead which was moved onto a really painful throbbing headache, his stomach felt as if it were claiming together every couple of minutes and he couldn't take it for much longer. 

With the tears threatening to fall, the glassy look in his eyes and the tiny inaudible whimpers he was letting out, it was clear that he had slipped into his headspace. He looked around into the darkness with one mission, find Changbin. Chan was fast asleep for a change in the bed across the room, Changbin should have been in the other bed but, as it appeared, it was empty. 

He vaguely remembered Changbin staying up late last night in the front room, he had probably fallen asleep on the couch or something given that he wasn't in his bed. With the pain surrounding his body, he wobbled over to the door pushing it open then shutting it quietly. The light was still on and as he thought, Changbin was lying fast asleep on the couch with a blanket over his body and in his hand that was hanging off the side was his phone.

Words weren't a thing right now so he opted on poking his arm and then began shaking his body lightly, his bottom lip jutted out wobbling dangerously. Changbin stirred a little squinting his eyes at the brightness that invaded his vision, as he was about to go back to sleep he noticed Felix standing to the side of him close to a meltdown. Even though his mind was still clouded having just woken up, he stood up taking the boy into his arms. Felix wrapped his legs around his waist like a koala and tucked his head into his neck damping his shirt with the warm tears that had begun falling a couple of minutes back. 

"Shhh, you're alright, you're okay, you're- burning up?" He realised as his neck was becoming increasingly warmer with the littles forehead against it, he frowned at the idea of Felix being in any sort of pain. Felix was a very well behaved little, to begin with; if he were to wake anyone up it was very likely for a good reason. A short walk to the kitchen revealed that there were no tablets and none in the bathroom where Felix had been not only a few hours ago, it was only then that he'd realised he hadn't even asked what hurt.

He took them back to the couch, his arms growing tired of carrying him, and sat down while rubbing his hand up and down his back. 

"Felix baby, can you show me what hurts?" The burning head moved as Felix pointed to it then proceeded to grab Changbin's hand and place it on his stomach. From behind the couch emerged Seungmin who had woken up to grab a glass of water, he was quite confused at why the two were still awake. 

"Do you feel sick?" Felix shook his head no, a big relief Changbin thought, he didn't want to spend his night clearing up a toilet and not to mention the smell. He figured he just felt poorly, which was true. 

"Who's sick?" Seungmin asked, his voice filled with concern as he came and sat next to the duo. Evidently, he realised quickly what was going at the red tear-stained face of Felix weeping silently. 

Seungmin suddenly felt very guilty for taking the last tablets when he had a minor headache the other day, luckily, the store down the road is a 24/7 shop which would sell just what they needed. 

"I'll go down the shop and grab the meds, I won't be too long." He explained to Changbin who was ever so thankful for the boy right about now. As he left, Changbin walked into the kitchen, much to Felix's distaste, and returned with a bottle of warm milk. It wasn't often they'd actually use it since Felix liked to be a 'big boy' and drink from the grown-up cups as he called it. 

It didn't take much prodding for Felix to take the bottle and drink it, Changbin had laced the drink with honey hoping it'd help his sore throat a little and maybe spice the taste up a little for the better. 

"Good?" He smiled running his hands through his hair lovingly, he'd be lost without Felix, he honestly would. Felix hummed quietly but the older heard it, for the best of ten minutes they snuggled up on the couch watching something Felix had requested to watch until Seungmin came back. Soon enough the medicine was reading in Seungmin's hands, Felix looked at it with a grimace on his face as he held tightly onto Changbin's torso. 

"Come on Felix, the sooner you take this the quicker you'll feel better," Felix thought about it, his head wasn't getting any better, his stomach had claimed down a little but the pain was still prominent. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth for Seungmin to slip the icky liquid into his mouth. It was a lie when they said it was strawberry flavour because this tasted like one of those mud piles you find in farms. 

He stuck his tongue out demanding his drink to which Seungmin retrieved and let him be rid of the vile taste. 

"How about you go to sleep too? Binnie seems to be halfway there already," He wasn't wrong, Changbin was sat with the little in his lap with his eyes flickering shut every second, mouth hung open, he was in that state where everything around you was a blur but sleep hadn't quite kicked in yet, but it wasn't far from doing so. 

Least to say, it made Felix giggle a little which was a bonus. Changbin never fully woke up since he pulled Felix into his embrace as they laid down on the couch leaving Seungmin to grab the abandoned blanket off the floor and make them a sort of bed for now. The night continued, Seungmin went back to his bed and fell asleep, Changbin and Felix reminded on the couch till the next morning. 

Seungmin found them in exactly the same position that he left them, Felix laying on Changbin's chest while sucking on his thumb. He smiled widely at the adorable sight before snapping a few pictures to remember the moment, all the other members were equally surprised to see the two sleeping on the couch and not in their beds but it was worth it for all the pictures in their camera rolls now. 


End file.
